Most of the handheld electronic devices in use today, such as the various types of cellular phones, include a camera, often with a high resolution. Some provide single-shot cameras, while others are configured with high quality video capabilities. This has encouraged thousands of people to become amateur film-makers and the World Wide Web is inundated with movie clips and video productions, colloquially called “videos,” taken with these devices by individuals with little or no videographer skills.
One of the difficulties with using smaller video devices is in maintaining a horizontal horizon, due to lack of stability. Often, amateur videos taken with smaller devices are shaky and scenes are tilted because the video device was moved from one place to another. There are several stabilizer devices available that can be used to enhance stability of hand-held devices, particularly smaller video cameras. Most of these stabilizers utilize a handle attached to a 2-axis-gimbaled platform to which a video device can be attached. Various knobs can be used to tilt the platform or the video device can be adjusted on the platform to achieve the lateral balance necessary for a horizontal horizon, or other desired angle. Attached to the platform, there is usually an elongated arm with multiple interchangeable counter weights that provide stability and help compensate for changes in “rolling” motion, with the gimbaled platform, to maintain a proper horizontal horizon, even if the handle is moved during walking or other motions.
The current stabilizers often rely on the weight of an attached video device to maintain balance along with the gimbal in the lateral (side to side) or longitudinal (front to back) direction. This usually requires the video device to be precisely placed, so the weight is evenly distributed, with some minor corrections being made. But, it can be difficult to achieve the initial balance of the video device with the stabilizer. Further, as technology allows devices to be made smaller and lighter, it is more difficult to balance smaller, lighter devices, which can require multiple interchanges of weights on the stabilizer to achieve the desired angle with most stabilizers. Smaller and lighter video devices also tend to be more susceptible to external factors such as bumping of the stabilizer, wind effects, quick motion changes, etc. So, once balance has been achieved with a smaller device, it can be easily affected by changes in environmental conditions.
What is needed is a stabilizer that allows easy attachment and interchangeability of smaller video devices and an ability to make the incremental adjustments necessary to balance those smaller lighter devices. The stabilizer should also be able to minimize environmental or other factors that can affect the balance of smaller devices. A further advantage would be an ability to provide a full 360° of rotation.